disney_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Faustino
''Faustino ''is a fictional character inspired by the film, "Pinocchio." He is Pinocchio and Crystal's son. He only appears in the fan fiction, "A New Generation." The character was created by CynWann. His name means, "Fortunate" in Italian. Personality Faustino has the same naïve and innocent personality his father had when he was his age. He is often curious and loves to explore the world around him. Even though, he tends to keep Pinocchio on his feet and almost disobeys him, he loves him dearly and respects him. He enjoys playing with his "Uncle" Roo and ventures out with him into the Hundred Acre Wood, seeing things he's never seen before. Despite being very lively, Faustino has somewhat of a shy side, but he overcomes it quickly. He also has an extremely gentle heart. In "A New Generation" In the second part of "A New Generation," Crystal becomes pregnant with her and Pinocchio's first child, months and a year after their wedding. Terence, Rhiella, Jiminy Cricket, Winnie the Pooh, Piglet, Kanga, Roo, Eeyore, Rabbit and Tigger come up to the small countryside where the soon-to-be parents are living, and they plan to stay there to help them raise the baby until they say that they are capable of taking care of the child by themselves. Pinocchio soon becomes overwhelmed at how much his guardians and friends insist on helping out, to the point where he is mentally exhausted. He tells Crystal and the others he is scared to death about the baby coming and wonders if the both of them will be able to handle the job, since he has never been a father before. Terence, Rhiella, Jiminy and the gang tell them they will be wonderful parents, which eases Pinocchio very much. After they have prepared for the child's arrival, Crystal goes into labor one night. In twelve hours, she gives birth to a beautiful boy. When Terence and the gang come into the room to visit them, Pinocchio decides to name their new son, "Faustino." Four years later, Faustino grows into a sweet-natured, curious young child. He often sticks to his father, mother or his adopted grandfather/uncle, Terence closely. When Pinocchio gives Tigger permission to play with Faustino, he takes him out into the woods and they get lost. While the two are trying to find their way home, Faustino befriends a squirrel and butterfly. Pinocchio, Crystal, Terence, Roo and Jiminy set out to find his son and Tigger. It isn't long before the family becomes reunited. Thinking Pinocchio is going to throttle him for getting his child lost, Tigger cries and begs him for forgiveness, which he does. As the years go by, Faustino turns into a mischievous seven year old. One day, while playing outside by himself, he disobeys Pinocchio's warning about wandering too far. The boy comes across a group of rabid wolves, who he mistakes for dogs, and almost gets attacked by them until Pinocchio and Terence come to the rescue. When they get home, Pinocchio gives Faustino a stern scolding for disobeying him. Faustino, generally sorry for his actions, begins to cry and explains to his father that he was just curious. Pinocchio softens, tells his son that he loves him and doesn't want him to make the same mistakes he did. Appearance Faustino is the spitting image of Pinocchio when he became a real boy with turquoise eyes and light auburn hair. When he is at ages two through four, he wears a purple shirt with dark blue overalls and laceless blue shoes. At age seven, he wears a long, short sleeved purple T-shirt with dark purple on the collar and sleeves; Including white buttons on the front. He wears shorts and shoes that have the same blue coloring from his four year old clothing. Unlike his father did, he does not wear a child's Tyrolean hat. Relationship with his family and friends Faustino has a very strong bond with his parents; especially Pinocchio, Terence, Rhiella, Jiminy, Winnie the Pooh and the gang. He refers Jiminy, Pooh, Piglet, Eeyore, Tigger, Rabbit, Kanga and Roo to "Uncle" and "Aunt," while he calls Pinocchio and Crystal, "Daddy" and "Mama." He loves being around and playing with them whenever the chance comes. Category:Fan Fiction